Technology for recording audio is commonly known. For example, in Patent Literature 1 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. H09-146590), art is disclosed that, in response to prescribed manipulation being accomplished during recording of audio, stores in memory audio recorded after a time going back by a prescribed time from the time when the prescribed manipulation was accomplished.
In addition, in Patent Literature 2 (Unexamined Japanese Patent Application Kokai Publication No. 2000-132187), art is disclosed that, in response to predetermined manipulation being accomplished during recording of audio, plays back audio recorded after a time going back by a prescribed time from the time when the prescribed manipulation was accomplished.
However, there were cases in which, during recording of audio at a lecture or conference, a user failed to hear contents spoken or was just a moment too late in recognizing that the spoken content was important.
In such cases, with the art disclosed in Patent Literature 1 and Patent Literature 2, in preparation for later playing back recorded audio, it was not possible to associate information that could specify locations missed during listening or locations that included important contents, with the audio recorded immediately prior, while recording the audio. Consequently, the problem existed that usability was poor to the user.
In consideration of the foregoing, it is an exemplary object of the present disclosure to provide an audio recording apparatus, audio recording method (and a non-transitory recording medium) that improve usability to the user during audio recording.